cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Tangeal Expanse
Timeline of the Terminus cluster Tangeal Expanse. Early or Albhon Period *1574 - Illegal activation of Albhon relay links it to Relay Point. Daring explorers and prospectors begin to flow through the relay into new cluster. *1577 - Relay Point's first space station to service ships and their crews in the Albhon Expanse opens to public, and makes its owners rich due to the virtue of being only such facility invested in He3 and hydrogen skimmers on Relay Point's lone gas giant. *1590 - Albhon Expanse hosts 5 000 000 colonists and prospectors. *1666 - Future Velkan capital colonized by Lystheni salarians, who name it Sarash after the patron goddess of sailors. *1670 - Krogan explorer Geal Tan enters the Albhon Expanse with his long range explorer cruiser Guns of Tuchanka in his quest to chart out the cluster. *1679 - Yuke system taken over by roving krogan bands from previous colonists and found the federation of Yuke in commemoration of takeover. *1699 - Geal Tan completes his journey around the nebula of hot gas hazardous to space travel, and names it Veller after his father. *1700 - A monarchistic coup deposes Sarashian Union's government and renames the system to Velka, in a symbolic gesture towards the monarchy's matriarch. Principality of Velka founded, at the time consisting of itself, Dismark, Tan's Veil and Future. *1712 - The First Great Immigration Wave into Albhon Expanse occurs, bringing in millions of krogan, asari, turians, salarians, batarians and few quarians. New Thessia, Geert, Elcotfis, Hazard, Gallom and Tranquility are founded. *1719 - Turian daredevil explorers set out from Tranquility to navigate through the Storm of Blood nebula, braving hot gases and forming stars to find a safe haven. It was named Trix, in honor of the great spirit of bravery. *1728 - Turian and batarian colonists set foot on the moons of Joseo V, a gas giant, and found their first colonies in the system. *1730 - Federation of Joseo formed, consisting of Trix, Joseo and Artherus. *1731 - Notorius asari pirate Isha T'veri enters Albhon Expanse and begins to terrorize the colonies. Authorities chase her, but do not achieve results. Rumours of Isha finding a safe passage through the Veller Shroud, and building her base of operations onto a planet there begin to circulate the extranet. Hypotethical base dubbed Veller after the nebula. *1775 - Geal Tan circumnavigates the Storm of Blood nebula and reaches a full circle around the Albhon Expanse. He sells off all his charts on the open market for hundreds of millions of credits and retires rich back to Tuchanka. People begin to call the cluster after the krogan who spent hundred and five years exploring it, Tangeal Expanse. Middle or Tangeal Period *1801 - Huge nodes of secondary eezo are discovered in the cluster, triggering the Second Great Immigration Wave. Palax, Seminole, Sanguinus, Iro, Varkan, Dast II, Ford Dive, Lavaon, Fortron and Sheshisimal are founded. *1804 - The First Tangealian War breaks over eezo nodes on Joseo-Yuke frontier systems, and ends 1809 CE in Yuke victory. One of contested system was fortified and named Second Aralakh. *1811 - Discovery of gold and platinum prompt the Sheshisimal Conflict between Joseo and Velka. The war ends indecisive, leaving ruined Battleground in its wake. *1847 - Second Tangealian War erupts between Velkans, Yukes and Joseo. Embittered Joseo takes revenge on Yukes but Velkans blindside them. Weaponized Yuke asteroids decimate Joseoan fleet in Death's Head system. Having achieved no gains, all sides agree to a peace at Relay Point and establish it as neutral meeting ground. *1940 - After an unprecented near-century of peace, the Third Tangealian War breaks out. Yuke colonial ambitions have them target independent worlds around Relay Point. They are subjected to horrific atrocities at hands of the krogan invaders, culminating in genocide of Geert's quarians. Joseo and Velka intervene to put an end to the slaughter, but all sides end up conquering formerly free worlds. *1996 - An attempted coup in Velka sees the country split in half and descend into civil war. Both Joseo and Yuke probe its frontier systems, but Velka holds the line, and puts at last an end to the internal strife in 2015. *2030 - Punitive war on Joseo is declared by Velkans in retaliation, as evidence implying Joseo backing on the coup of 1996 surface up. Semenole and Dismark are raided until the border war dies down in five years. Modern Period *2160s - The Human Immigration Wave reaches Tangeal Expanse, adding to its already diverse species. New Horizons, Sawyer's Rock and Better World are founded. *2178 - Police Action of New Horizons occurs after a diplomatic scuffle between Velkan and Joseoan traders on the human colony escalate into small-scale war. Local authorities are unable to quell the violence, and request Joseo to send aid to curb the brush war. They respond with an occupation force and add the human colony into the federation, causing consternation to all sides involved. *2186 - The Reapers invade the galaxy. Tangeal is cut off by Cerberus blockade of Omega and left to mercies of the Reapers. In an unprecented act of cooperation, The Big Three and independent worlds sign a pact of cooperation to combat the common enemy, forming the Tri-Partite pact. The short war is brutal and ravages nearly every world in the cluster. Reaper superiority forces fleets to hide in the Storm of Blood and Veller Shroud, leaving civilians to easy prey. *Late 2186 - The Crucible firing puts an abrupt end to the Reaper War, leaving Albhon relay broken and the cluster into isolation. *Late 2187 - The Year of Isolation ends as Velka's explorer fleet ship VNS Hrelsvegr reaches Omega, opening the Future Corridor to limited traffic. *Early 2188 - Fourth Tangealian War erupts over the krogan Genophage cure reaching Yuke Federation, prompting Joseo and Velka to act before replenished krogan hordes gain enough strength to take the cluster altogether. *Mid-2188 - Fourth Tangealian War is brought to an end with the destruction of Yuke Federation, seeing millions of True Yukes and Yuke Thralls dying to orbital bombardment, exposure and collateral damage. *2189 - Future Corridor re-opens to full traffic. Peace accords between Joseo and Velka agree to form jointly administered Albhon March out of former Yuke and neutral worlds. Category:Terminus Category:Tangeal Expanse Category:History